Beginning but not the end
by Angel Kaleidoscope
Summary: a girl lands in Fate zero but does not remember how she got there oc girl is from our world but doesnt know that rated T cause i m paranoid
1. Chapter 1 Begin anew

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO GO EASY ON ME AND ALSO **

**WRITE COMMENT JUST DONT BE BITCHY ABOUT IT**

**BOLD LETTERS character talk**

**(comment from me)**

**thoughts**

normal things that happen like walking

_spells _

**ANYWAY ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>I closed my eyes, and prayed, please at least let someone help them<strong>

**I saw them and wanted to help them but I can't all I can do is pray for someone else to do that.**

**When I died I hoped it would come true.**

**But like anyone I wanted to live to see it through, but let's be honest that's just a stupid fantasy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh but sometimes things have weird way of coming true or some other philosophy crap<strong>

**I´m not the kind of deity who handles that, now where was I oh yeah**

**HEY RED GO TO HANDLE THAT GIRL.**

**MY NAME IS NOT RED**

**DUDE YOU DRESS IN RED YOU HAVE RED EYES AND HAIR YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF RED YOU EVEN HAVE RED TATTOOS**

**OH WHATEVER I´M GOING**

**heh so much fun to mesh with Red, hum I hope Red treats my little BB awe BB**

**she's so cute :)**

**well when she was in her real form and not so serious all the time**

**oh I hope that the time she spent in that human was well used and hopefully she learnt something.**

* * *

><p><strong>wake up, wake up I will not let your dream die so please wake up<strong>

THe girl woke up and looked around but for the life of her she didn't remember how she got here **(yeah yeah classic I lost memory but this first time cut me some slack) **so all she could do for now is wander and hope to find someone to help her.

What she didn't expect was to see a giant man riding a chariot with a young man holding to his dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>(first chapter done will upload more later hope it will get better see ya ;) )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Rider and Waver

**well here is second chapter will probably upload random**

**i´m not sure but hope you will have fun**

**p.s if characters occ let me know**

**Anyway ****Angel Kaleidoscope**** does not own Fate zero characters or Fate stay night characters**

**they belong to Type-Moon.**

**BOLD LETTERS character talk**

(**comment from me**)

**thoughts**

normal things that happen like walking

_spells_

ANYWAY ENJOY UvU

* * *

><p>Well she may not remember how she got here or other certain things but she well knows that...<p>

**THAT CANT BE REAL PEOPLE DONT OWN MAGICAL CHARIOT TO MAKE THEM FLY WHATS NEXT **

**PEOPLE FROM THE PAST COME ALIVE!**

**(Well yeah, irony you gotta love it)**

She looked around to find a place to hide from the magical flying giant that could possibly hurt her

so best to hide just in case

**'HEY CHIBI GIRL'**

She looked up

**chibi... that's japanese right if I remember right it means small... small.. SMALL!**

**THATS IT I DONT CARE IF HE IS A GIANT I WILL PULBAERIZE HIM!**

she shouted at the man

**DONT YOU DEAR CALL ME SMALL YOU OVERGROWN MAN GIANT!**

**(wow height issue and she ignores that she understands and speaks japanese **

**well some people do forget when they are either a) pissed or b) overwhelmed by something)**

Now she realized that maybe that wasnt such a good idea after all he looked liked he could crush her

and that guy next to the giant was looking pretty nervous like he expect the giant to pound her to the ground or something **(lucky for her Rider is a gentle giant :) )**

he landed the chariot on the ground and walked to her

and now she was even more terrified he totally towered over her heck she thought he was even taller than her dad and he was 180 cm

the giant looked at her and gave a nice grin before laughing loudly.

**'HAHAHA you got spunk chibi I like that**

**dammit he called me small again if I wasnt sure he could snap me like a twig I would punch his lights out or at his knees or whatever**

**(he's tall best to aim at knee or foot)**

'**Oy chibi whats your name'**

**My name is Anna and I´M NOT SMALL but who are you**

**(geez bipolar much)**

**'HAHA WELL MY GIRL I AM ISKANDAR KING OF CONQUERES CLASS RIDER FOR THIS WAR'**

**wow dude that guy reeks of confidence and for some reason I feel like he´s a good guy even though I never meet him**

**(Charisma status A course she´ll like him plus it helps he's not a douche like a certain servant who will come later)**

Meanwhile that other guy looked shocked, angry and downright pissed that this giant guy revealed that information.

**'RIDER YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT NOBODY OUTSIDE THA ASSIOACTION IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS'.**

**'HA dont worry I have a feeling that we can trust this chibi girl'**

**NOT LITTLE**

**'Ahh this is troublesome sorry but I gotta erase your memory now'**

the girl stepped back a little but then they all heard a voice say

**YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO THAT GIRL**

* * *

><p>We<p>

**well chapter 2 done now who is this voice they heard**

**and again if occ please tell**

**Red: yes please say something good review helps this person to grow also**

**WHY DOES IT SAY RED IT´S NOT MY NAME!**

**well you practically scream red so I figure why not put it as your name for now**

**Red: dammit first that stupid boss of mine and now you.**

goes into emo corner

**well that was..something anyway see ya next time chapter three the Mysterious person**


	3. Chapter 3 the Mysterious Person

**Fate zero characters don't belong to me they belong to Type-moon**

Gen Urobuchi,

**Ask questions if you want and just don't be harsh**

**BOLD LETTERS character talk**

(**comment from me**)

**thoughts**

normal things that happen like walking

_spells_

_* _**do some thing**_*_

ANYWAY ENJOY UvU

* * *

><p>All three of them looked to their right and saw that the person that the voice belonged to<p>

it was a woman who wore knee-high white boots black pure black tights white summer dress and black coat that reached a little below her knees.

(**just a warning not good with battle or description)**

she looked average height and looked well stunning

her hair reached her shoulder and besides the colouring looked beautiful

hair was white and her eyes right eye was lighter midnight blue and her left eye scarlet red.

once they were out of their shock she spoke.

**mysterious person: you will not lay a finger on her understand.**

Waver looked nervous and was about to reply but Rider did first

**Rider: Dont worry young lady we wont harm chibi girl over there, but answer me this question who are you.** Rider asked in a friendly tone.

**Mysterious person: well that's good and to answer your question I´m B.T**

she said with a smile.

**What kind of name is B.T maybe it stands for something and why wont he stop calling me small augh but I can't stay mad at him hum I wonder why.**

**(well yes it stands for something but we will not find out now this story is not about B.T).**

**B.T: All matters aside you will not harm her in fact I want to ask you a favour.**

**Rider: what kind of favour?**

**B.T: simple take care of her oh and teach her some magi stuff no big deal.**

**(yeah like asking strangers to take care of someone is a big deal man).**

**Rider: humm...Alright.**

**Waver and Anna in unison: HEY DONT WE GET A SAYING IN THIS!.**

B.T clapped her hands and smiled

**B.T: perfect less work I mean less stress for me I will come later to explain so for now take care of her bye.**

White flash came and she disappeared.

Waver and Anna looked shocked and tried to take some time to try to put things together.

while Rider looked calm.

**Rider: well that's that shall we leave now.**

Waver walked to Rider a bit angry.

**Waver: Rider you agreed without my consent why and we cant have her stay with us we are in a war plus she said to teach her too I don't have time for that.**

**Rider: HAHA then make time it´s always a good thing to guide the younger generation.**

**Waver:Rider**

**Waver:****He wont listen to me and I don't wanna waste a command seal but how the heck am I gonna explain to the Mackenzie about her well maybe I can say shes Rider daughter or something.**

**Anna: Um sorry to interrupt but WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENDED HOW DID THE GIANT FLY AND WHY DID SAY GONNA ERRASE MY MEMORY AND WGAT THE HECK IS THIS WAR COME ONE ANSWER ME!**

She was breaking down so the only solution.

Rider Gibbs slapped her so that upon impact she fell down unconscious.

**Waver: RIDER WHY DID YOU DO THAT.**

**Rider: calm down she was obviously really stressed and this will let her head cool a bit.**

**Waver: *sigh* oh lets just go too much stuff has happened just for one night.**

**Waver: ****And if this is just the first night I can't Imagine the others maybe it wasnt a god idea to enter this war it seems to much troublesome.**

Rider summoned his chariot again and put the unconscious Anna over his shoulder.

and dragged Waver with him and put him in the chariot.

and Waver still didn't like to ride that thing so when they flew really fast he did what anybody would in his situation he screamed in fear.

**Waver: AHHHHHHHHH!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well third chapter here guess I got inspired faster well that lady better come because I think explanation is in order poor Anna ohh yeah since we got a review we better answer take it away Red.<strong>

**Red:MY NAME IS NOT oh forget it yeah we will answer review so ask away **

**to Halley Vanaria **

**yeah the memory thing some memories will have been erased but the**

**other stuff will remain like family, name , personal stuff and that the memory of how she got there and how she's connected to B.T will come later she does know but does not remember.**

**Also this is not romance I changed it to Waver ad Rider cause she meet them first **

**oh and she will hang with them more oh and one more thing about that memory thing**

**some people can lose certain memories it depends on the damage but thanks for pointing it out**

**made few more changes thanks to that**

**Red: well just one for now but who knows maybe more people will ask**

**remember people point out things but do it in a gentle way.**

**Next chapter Explanation **

**oh and if you want to know what oc looks like I will put later on my site**

**that's all for now bye-bye UvU.**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanation

**Fate zero characters don't belong to me they belong to Type-moon**

Gen Urobuchi,

**Ask questions if you want and just don't be harsh**

**BOLD LETTERS character talk**

(**comment from me**)

**thoughts**

normal things that happen like walking

_spells_

_* _**do some thing**_*_

ANYWAY ENJOY UvU

* * *

><p>Anna woke up and wondered if yesterday was a dream but that idea was shoot down once she saw Rider<p>

they both looked to her with a bit puzzled look ( **A look that kinda said how the heck is it possible look)**

Anna looked at them weirdly

**Anna: why are you looking at me like that.**

Waver looked a bit hesitant to answer her.

**Waver: well...**

**Rider: You chibi have a divine being inside of you.** he put bluntly

**Waver: RIDER!.. *sigh* yeah what Rider said is true you have a divine being inside you**

**or more specific your soul is of a divine being.**

**Anna:...what?**

**Waver: B.T came and gave us an explanation about you though she was blunt about it a bit** too he thought *sweatdroping*

**and well here is what she told us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

Waver and Rider went back home with the girl, she was still unconscious so they put her on the bed.

just after that B.T came

**B.T: let me guess she was going crazy so you knocked her unconscious.**

**Rider: Ah sorry but a little rest is sometimes good to clear ones thoughts.**

**B.T: so true**

**Waver:They agree to easily to each other *sweatdrop*Um B.T right.**

**B.T: yeah.**

**Waver: you said you would explain to us about that girl.**

**B.T: Anna well she has a divine soul, you know a divine being who has been reborn. **she put bluntly.

**Waver: stop joking around and tell us the truth! **he said a bit angrily.

**B.T and Rider: She/I am telling the truth. **they said in unison

**Waver: what wait Rider how do you know.**

**Rider: simple I trust my gut.**

**Waver:*sweatdrop***

**B.T: Yeah Anna is well the reincarnation of my sister and well she awakened but I kinda made her forgett.**

**Waver: but she doesn't know right and why are you helping her.**

B.T looked sad

**B.T: guilt and I think she wouldn't have been in that mess if I hadn't awaken her powers.**

Rider looked curious.

**Rider: what mess.**

**B.T: Aww come on it´s a bit long explanation and i´m sure you don't wanna hear it plus it means less work I hate work**

Waver eyebrow twisted a bit

**Waver: yes we would the whole reason you came here was to give an explanation and why we keep her here.**

B.T pouts

**B.T: fine you see my race well we look like human cause we started to fancy them and well now a days kids are born humanlike instead of having to build a body to look like human you people see us sometimes but mostly we try to avoid meddling with your affairs.**

**Rider: If that's the case why meddling now it can't be simply cause of shes the reincarnation of your sister.**

**B.T: you are right it´s not I well we are elven sisters in total and each one of us were well banished.**

**Waver: why cause you were meddling with humans.**

**B.T: no cause we wanted to change the story directly.**

**Waver: what do you mean by that.**

**B.T: Gods, divine beings and other entities most of them aren't so suppose to meddle directly so they tweak some things**

**and send champions to do their bidding and well sometimes it doesn't go like planned.**

**But we were different we wanted to help them if not a little even if our power was reduced however, so we were banished for wanting to do that and now most of us lost their life and now only four of us still have our body,**

**Waver: does having your original body affect your power.**

**B.T: yes but in a big way, you see when they got reborn their power had to adapt to a new body and it was different for each of them, sometimes they could be in harmony and feel no pain and sometimes.. their body would change and have to go through a lot of pain and the memories they got was also different for each of them.**

**I told her about this and that getting her powers awaken would hurt and that because she couldn't go herself into another world she would forget about those facts that could help her in the world of her choosing, however she still didn't care and went through with it**

**But because the pain was too much I made her forget about the deal and that I awakened her power so she wouldn't suffer as much, memories that weren't hers and the change in her body was just too much.**

**So you just tell her when the time comes she will know what world she wanted to change.**

**Rider: You miss them don't you your sisters.**

**B.T: yeah but the best thing I can do is guide them and hope for the best There are some things that cant be changed.**

the mood was a bit sad and then just like a flip she got happy.

**B.T: well now you waver have to teach her about some magic stuff and of course about the war and maybe some alchemy too.**

**Waver: why do I have too, in case you havent noticed I´m a bit busy I don't have time for the little girl.**

**B.T: *sigh* fine and here I thought you could do it I guess I was wrong hum I wonder if Kayneth can do it. now to wait.**

**Waver: Kayneth is a bastard I can do much better than him in teaching**

**B.T: SOO you will do it**

**Waver: Yeah.. wait I mean.**

**B.T: perfect bye.**

**Waver: she bailed on us, now what**

**Rider: we wait for chibi to awaken and tell her about everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback over<strong>

**Anna:... well just wow**

**Rider: you rather taking this well**

**Anna: yeah well considering what you told me and what happened earlier I´m just gonna go with the flow less stress on my sanity.**

**SOO you are my teacher now cool just a warning I don't like reading much**

**Waver: and just like that I got another problem but you better listen to me understood.**

**Anna: Okay .**

**Rider: hum I think this will do well for both of them, chibi and Waver will do well in the future.** Rider thought happy

* * *

><p><strong>Finnally a new chapter well I dont upload very offten so yeah whatever<strong>

**now I hope that explantion was enough.**

**Red: not quite why let Waver teach her.**

**duh so she wont be helpless have you seen Fate zero it´s brutal.**

**Red: well will she change things.**

**honestly probably not but one can hope, anyway why the questions.**

**Red: cause no one else is doing it.**

**Right well hope I get questions from people not you**

**Red: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!**

**nothing personal now do the rest bye **

**Red: I should get a raise *sigh* next chapter The grail war starts.**

**Red: lame title. ** throws a pan at Red

**Red: OWWW**


End file.
